Harry Potter y el Rincón del Vacío Eterno
by LaynaLore
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione y Ron se exponen a nuevos retos y peligros en la búsqueda de los horcrux. Mortífagos, amores, peligros y, sobretodo, Voldemort. 6ºcap up: Los huesos malditos¡¡Mi primer fic, dejen Reviews plis!
1. ¡Adios Privet Drive!

30 de julio, todo está tranquilo y apacible en Privet Drive, o al menos eso parece, ya que en el nº 4 de esa misma calle no todo es normal, aunque la familia que vive allí lleva años intentando disimular la "anormalidad" que vive con ellos cada verano.

Allí, en su pequeño cuarto se encuentra Harry Potter, recogiendo sus cosas, sus objetos mágicos, aunque sabe que no los necesitará todos, pero no quiere dejar nada en casa de sus tíos muggles.

-¡Por fin!. Pensó Harry. ¡Por fin me voy de esta odiosa casa y espero no tener que volver!- Aunque en realidad sentía algo de pena por dejar la casa, pues a pesar de que le habían tratado como a un elfo doméstico (o peor), ese había sido su "hogar" y había vivido allí desde pequeño.

-A fin de cuentas, tampoco me han tratado tan mal... pero, ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo?- exclamó Harry.

-Mañana cumplo 17 años, la mayoría de edad, y vendrá a recogerme el profesor Lupin para llevarme a La Madriguera, según ponía en la carta que le entregó una oscura lechuza. En la carta también decía que tengo que decidir donde voy a vivir cuando acabe el último curso en Hogwarts, que al final va a permanecer abierto para los alumnos que quieran seguir cursando allí sus estudios mágicos, reflexionó Harry en voz alta.

Hedwig también le había llevado otra carta, ésta también incluía una invitación a la boda de Bill y Fleur. En la carta le decían que la boda había cambiado de día, pues la que tenían prevista no podía ser porque había luna llena, por lo que ni Bill ni Lupin iban a poder asistir, y obviamente, sin Bill no habría boda.

Harry pensó que el cambio de fecha le perjudicaba bastante, llevaba desde que recibió la carta reestructurando su plan, pues tenía pensado marcharse de La Madriguera la noche de bodas. Harry no tenía intención de volver a Hogwarts, no hasta que no hubiese acabado con Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Había otra razón por la que Harry no quería volver a Hogwarts, pero esa no la iba a reconocer delante de nadie, como mucho ante su querida Ginny, esa razón era, por supuesto, los recuerdos que el colegio le iba a traer... Dumbledore muerto... no podría soportarlo. Llevaba todas las vacaciones reviviendo los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido en Hogwarts, estaba desolado, se sentía más sólo que nunca, triste, amargado...

- No puedo amar, se decía Harry. No me está permitido, todas las personas a las que he querido y han estado unidas a mí han muerto, han sufrido o han sido heridas por esa razón. No voy a permitir que esto continúe, quiero estar con Ginny, ver a Lupin, a los Weasly, a Hermione, a Hagrid... y saber que no les ocurrirá nada.

Pero antes, tendría que encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos, para después poder eliminar a Voldemort, no iba a permitir que este acabase con él, ante la perspectiva de ser víctima o verdugo, tenía muy claro que sería lo segundo.

Harry bajó a cenar y, por primera vez, durante la cena hablaron un poco con él. Incluso parecía que a su Tía Petunia le daba pena que se fuera, pero si así era no lo dijo.

-¡Bueno muchacho, al fin te vas de esta casa! Deseaba que llegara este día, ¿cómo dices que vendrán a recogerte?- preguntó tío Vernon.

-A las 8 de la mañana vendrá a por mí el profesor Lupin, pero no me ha dicho que medio utilizará... supongo que se aparecerá por aquí cerca. Donde no le puedan ver –aclaró Harry al ver la cara que ponía su tío- lo que no sé es como nos iremos, todavía no tengo el permiso para la aparición...

- A mí eso ya me da igual, ya no vivirás aquí, ¡qué gran noticia!

Tras la cena, Harry se fue a su cuarto a ultimar detalles, escuchó a sus tíos y a Dudley irse a la cama, pero justo cuando alguien pasaba por su cuarto le pasaron una nota bajo su puerta. Harry la cogió y reconoció la letra, era de Dudley:

_Harry, ahora que te vas y tras los comentarios que ha hecho mi padre, me he dado cuenta de cómo te hemos tratado. No eres "anormal" pero si diferente a nosotros, perteneces a otro mundo, pero aún así, quiero que sepas que te compensaré por como te he tratado... aún recuerdo como me salvaste del "demención" o como se diga...; quiero que sepas que siempre que necesites algo, puedes pedírmelo, pero que no se enteren mis padres, sobretodo papá._

_Siento haber sido tan desagradable estos años._

_Dudley_

Harry se sorprendió mucho con la nota, no lo podía creer, ¡Dudley le estaba pidiendo perdón y le ofrecía su ayuda! Jamás lo habría imaginado. Se dispuso a contestarle:

_Gracias Dudley, lo comprendo, me has tratado como te han enseñado a tratarme. No tienes que disculparte, no te guardo rencor. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda. Me mantendré en contacto contigo, a no ser que no quieras. Tranquilo lo haré por correo normal._

_Harry_

Como Harry estaba encerrado en su cuarto, pues su tío seguía sin fiarse de él, le dio la nota a Hedwig para que se la diera a su primo.

Pero no habían acabado las sorpresas para Harry esa noche, pues muy de madrugada, se despertó al oir que alguien abría su puerta, era su tía Petunia, Harry al verla se hizo el dormido y ésta se sentó al borde de su cama.

-¡Harry, ¡Harry despierta!- Le susurró Petunia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Harry.

-Harry, ahora que te vas y que tu tío está durmiendo he pensado que deberías tener unas cosas que eran... eran de Lily –dijo esto con los ojos llorosos – ven, tenemos que ir al trastero.

Se dirigieron hacia allí sin hacer ruido por temor a que Vernon despertara. Una vez allí, Petunia encendió la luz y se puso a buscar en las cajas, hasta que encontró una en la que estaban escritas las iniciales L.E., la cogió y se la dio a Harry.

-Harry, todo lo que hay en esta caja son cosas de tu madre, ahora son tuyas. Te ruego que no las mires ahora, no quiero que se despierte ni tu tío ni tu primo. Llévatela contigo y mírala cuando ya no estés aquí. Pero deja que me quede una cosa, como recuerdo, al fin y al cabo era mi hermana.

-Claro, dijo Harry. Gracias Tía Petunia, pero ¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque tu tío no lo habría permitido.

-Gracias tía Petunia, ¿qué te quieres quedar?. Preguntó Harry mirando lo que había en la caja.

-Esta foto, es de cuando éramos pequeñas, nos la hicieron tus abuelos, espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no, ¿puedo verla?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Es muy bonita, ¿podrías ponerla en el salón? Si quieres, claro. Lo digo porque es bonita y es un recuerdo, es mejor que este a la vista, si te preguntan no tienes porque decirle a nadie que la otra niña era tu hermana.

-Tienes razón, Harry. Creo que sí que la pondré, y no tengo porque mentir sobre quien es la niña. Ahora vámonos a la cama. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Harry se despertó pocas horas después, junto al amanecer. Ya lo tenía todo preparado para irse, incluyó la caja con las iniciales L.E, en el equipaje y se fue a la ducha, pues a su tía se le "olvidó" volver a encerrarle, aunque él ya podía hacer magia. Cuando salió de la ducha todavía dormían todos, desayunó alguna cosa y se quedo esperando la llegada de Lupin con nerviosismo.

Cuando este llegó, extrañamente aún dormían los Dursley, así que Harry les dejó una nota diciéndoles que ya se había ido y agradeciéndoles que le hubieran permitido vivir allí esos años.

-¡Cuánto has crecido en un mes, Harry! –Se sorprendió Lupin. ¡Se te ve más fuerte y musculoso!

-Es que ya que no podía hacer nada aquí, decidí mejorar mi físico, me he ayudado con alguna poción aparte del ejercicio que he realizado, también es importante, todo lo que sea mejorar en algún sentido es importante, estamos en guerra, ¿no? –Dijo harry comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Sí, Harry, sí. Espero que no te importe que pasemos antes por mi casa a recoger unas cosas antes de ir a La Madriguera...

-Claro que no profesor. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a ir? Todavía no he hecho el examen de aparición.

-Harry, ya no soy tu profesor y en cuanto a cómo iremos, haremos la aparición conjunta, sabes lo que es, verdad? Cógete a mi brazo y nos apareceremos juntos.

-Vale. –Dijo Harry apenado, pues eso le había hecho recordar a Dumbledore.


	2. La Mayoría de Edad

**La mayoría de edad.**

Una vez en casa de Lupin, Harry se quedó asombrado ante la casa de su antiguo profesor, era pequeña, algo normal pues la casa era para una sola persona, además Harry sabía que la situación económica de Lupin nunca había sido muy buena por su condición de hombre lobo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo limpia y ordenada que estaba, no tanto como la casa de los Dursley, pero aún así estaba muy arreglada. Harry también vio que había ropa y objetos que eran de mujer, pero no dijo nada, Lupin se dio cuenta y se apresuró a darle la noticia.

-Harry, como ya sabes Tonks y yo hace tiempo que nos amamos, antes en secreto, pues no lo sabía casi nadie, pero tras los sucesos del mes pasado, hemos decidido vivir juntos y ser una pareja formal. La casa se nos queda un poco pequeña, pero como no solemos estar mucho tiempo aquí no lo notamos tanto...

-Me alegro mucho por los dos. Lupin, pero ¿dónde está ahora el cuartel general? ¿Quién se encarga ahora de distribuirlo? ¿Ha pasado algo durante este mes? No he tenido noticias de nada, y no suelo creer lo que sale en El Profeta. – preguntó el chico.

-Harry, no te puedo decir donde está el cuartel todavía, pero estamos intentando que Grimauld Place pueda volver a serlo. La que "distribuye" a la Orden del Fénix es Minerva McGonagall, que ahora también es la directora de Hogwarts... Y sobre si ha ocurrido algo he de decirte que sí, pero ha estado bastante tranquilo, ya te comentaran lo que ha sucedido tus amigos, este no es momento ni lugar para hablar de ello.

Y tenía razón, pues Lupin vivía en un piso en el centro de Londres y podían escuchar la conversación fácilmente, pues las paredes no eran excesivamente gruesas y hasta ellos oían a los vecinos.

Lupin se puso a buscar algo entre un montón de pociones, hasta que encontró la que buscaba.

-Muy bien, Harry, ya la he encontrado.

-¿Qué es Lupin? – preguntó Harry al ver la botella que este llevaba en la mano.

-Es la misma poción que me hacía Snape cuando trabaje en Hogwarts, para la transformación. Bill quiere probarla.

-¿Al final es un hombre lobo? –Preguntó Harry recordando como había acabado Bill tras el ataque de Greyback.

-No del todo Harry, no se llega a convertir, pero cuando hay luna llena se pone enfermo, y se vuelve más... peligroso, salvaje. Quiere probar la poción para ver si con ella no se vuelve peligroso. No quiere hacer daño a nadie.

-Normal ¿entonces nos vamos ya?

-Espera Harry, quiero darte algo...significa mucho para mí, pero ahora que ya eres mayor de edad, creo que lo tienes que tener tú. Espera aquí, voy a buscarlo.

-Vale. Harry se sentó en un cómodo sofá y al cabo de unos minutos reapareció Lupin con un paquete bastante pequeño, lo desenvolvió y sacó una especie de reloj de cadena antiguo muggle.

-Esto Harry es un "Cloratus", era de James. Te enseñaré como funciona. Lo coges y piensas en algún ser querido, por ejemplo Tonks. – en ese momento apareció en un lado del Cloratus una foto de Tonks y el otro lado se puso de color azul.

-Ves, al pensar en ella sale una imagen suya, y este color azul significa que está preocupada. Según el color que aparezca la persona en la que has pensado se encuentra en una situación o en otra. Por ejemplo, si se pone negro, está en peligro, si se pone naranja está sana y salva, si se pone verde, esta feliz y si se pone azul está preocupada, teme por algo. Cuando al pensar en una persona se pone blanca significa que ha muerto. Esto era de tu padre, me lo prestó unos días antes de su muerte, pues yo tenía una difícil misión e iba a estar alejado de todo el mundo, me lo dio para que no me preocupase y supiese como estaban los demás. Nunca se lo pude devolver... significa mucho para mí, pero creo que lo tienes que tener tú, además te pertenece y en estos oscuros tiempos que se avecinan, lo necesitarás.

-Gracias profesor pero, quédatelo si quieres, mi padre te lo dio a ti... no puedo aceptarlo.-dijo Harry con tristeza.

-No, Harry, yo ya lo he tenido mucho tiempo, ahora te toca a ti. Pero cuídalo Harry. -le dijo Lupin con lágrimas en los ojos- Vamos Harry es hora de irnos. Ah! Se me olvidaba, el cloratus puedes llevarlo siempre contigo, Lupin le dio a un botón que había a un lado y el aparato se encogió y desapareció.

-Ahora ya lo llevas, cuando quieras utilizarlo sólo tienes que llamarlo, como era de tu padre tienes que decir Cornamenta y aparecerá. Bueno, ahora sí que nos vamos a La Madriguera, Molly estará empezando a preocuparse. Agarrate a mi brazo Harry.

Una vez llegaron a La Madriguera y se disponían a entrar, Harry cogió del brazo a Lupin y se lo llevó a un lugar más apartado de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó extrañado Lupin.

-Verá profesor, digo Lupin, quería pedirle que me enseñará Oclumancia y Legeremancia... creo que es importante que maneje esta técnica. ¿Podrá? –le dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha pues no quería que Lupin viera sus ojos vidriosos.

-Esta bien, Harry. Creo que es una buena idea, Voldemort ya no se mete en tu cabeza, pero es mejor prevenir por si lo vuelve a intentar. Intentaré venir una vez por semana Harry, pero quiero que vayas practicando, intenta dejar en blanco tu mente antes de irte a la cama, o cuando creas conveniente. Vamos dentro, nos están esperando, por cierto ¡¡Felicidades!

Llamaron a la puerta, y tras unos minutos la Sra. Weasly abrió la puerta.

-Oh! Harry! Ven aquí. –La señora Weasly le dio un fuerte abrazo al que Harry le respondió de la misma manera.- Hola Remus, os estabamos esperando. Oh, Harry, ven come un poco..., seguro que esos muggles no te han dado de comer en todo este tiempo. Aunque se te ve bien... pero aún así entra y come algo. ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Sra. Weasly, ¿Hermione y Ron están en casa? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y la Sra. Weasly le servía un buen almuerzo.

-Sí, Harry, están en las habitaciones, con Ginny.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Harry se puso muy nervioso, la iba a volver a ver... De repente, no tenía hambre, no podía probar bocado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry? ¿No te gusta el almuerzo? –Preguntó la Sra. Weasly.

-Sí, está muy bueno, gracias.

-Perdona, Molly, te importa si yo también me quedo a almorzar, quisiera decirle unas últimas cosas a Harry. – dijo Lupin.

-Claro, Remus. Por cierto, hay reunión de la Orden a las 7 de la tarde en el cuartel general.

-Gracias Molly, allí estaré.

En ese momento, la Sra. Weasly salió de la cocina, pues intuyó que lo que Lupin quería decirle a Harry era privado y se fue a avisar a los demás de que Harry ya estaba en la casa.

-Harry, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, tras la muerte de Sirius no pude hablar mucho contigo ni estar en contacto, ya sabes de mi misión, pero quiero que lo sepas, puedes contar conmigo, te aprecio mucho, Harry.

-Gracias, Lupin. Lo tendré en cuenta, te informaré cuando algo ocurra.

Justo cuando acabaron la conversación, se empezaron a escuchar gritos, y bajaron Hermione, Ron, Fred y George, seguidos de Fleur y de la Sra. Weasly. Detrás de todos, iba Ginny, que no se sentía con ganas de bajar, quería ver a Harry, pero saber que ya no estaban juntos le rompía el corazón.

-¡Harry!¿Cómo estas? –le saludó Hermione.

-¡Felicidades tío! –le dijo Ron.

-Ven, tenemos tus regalos arriba. –le dijeron los gemelos.

-¡Hola! Gracias, ¿cómo estais todos? –les dijo Harry.

-Oh! Muy bien Harry, te estabamos esperando. –contestó Hermione.

-Hola Harry, te veo muy bien, estas cambiado.- le dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa.

-Ho-hola Ginny, tu también te ves muy bien, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-Muy bien. Vamos arriba a darte los regalos. –le contestó la pelirroja.

Una vez arriba, la primera en darle su regalo fue Hermione, era un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para expertos.

-¡Gracias Hermione! Tendrás que ayudarme cuando me entrene e intente hacer los hechizos.

-Pues claro, no lo dudes.

-¡Toma el mío! –le dijo Ron mientras le pasaba un pequeño paquete.

-¡Ostras! ¡Gracias Ron!. Se trataba de una correa para llevar la varita que se volvía invisible, así siempre podía llevarla con él, aunque hubiesen muggles, todos los aurores tenían una correa de esas, y más de una vez Harry le había comentado a Ron que le gustaría comprarse una.

-¡Toma Harry!¡Este es el nuestro!- le dijeron al unísono Fred y George dándole un paquete de artículos de Sortilegios Weasly. Harry lo cogió y le encantó el regalo, ya que le apetecía reirse un rato y nada mejor para ello que los artículos de los gemelos, pero aún así George enseguida le pasó otro paquete.

-¡No pensaras que nuestro regalo iba a ser sólo eso después de todo lo que te debemos! Toma este otro.

Harry lo vio y se quedó muy sorprendido cuando lo abrió, y no pudo sentir como sus ojos empezaban a estar húmedos. Los gemelos lo notaron y enseguida pensaron que se habían equivocado con el regalo.

-Harry... si no te gusta no pasa nada eh! Te lo podemos cambiar y comprarte otra cosa, no pasa nada...

-Me gusta mucho. Es solo que me trae muchos recuerdos... Sirius me regaló unos como estos, él tenía la otra mitad... cuando murió no pude evitar romper el que yo tenía... Pero gracias, este lo usaré bien, no como el otro.

Los gemelos le habían regalado un conjunto de espejos como el que Sirius le había regalado, y Harry ya tenía muy claro a quien le iba a dar uno de ellos.

Continuo abriendo regalos de los demás miembros de la Orden, incluida la típica tarta de Hagrid, que por supuesto, prefirió no tener que probarla.

Al final, Ginny se quedó delante de él y le dio su regalo, en ese momento todos notaron que sobraban en la habitación y que debían dejarles a solas.

-Harry toma mi regalo, me ha costado mucho reunirlo todo, espero que te guste.

Una vez lo abrió, Harry no aguantó más y se echó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Ginny. Ésta le había regalado un álbum de fotos en el que salían todos los amigos y seres queridos de Harry, desde sus padres y Sirius hasta fotos que se habían hecho ellos dos cuando salían juntos. Para Harry ver en un álbum de fotos tantos recuerdos juntos fue demasiado, más de lo que pudo soportar.

Se pasaron hasta la hora de comer encerrados en el cuarto, hablando abrazados. Luego Ginny bajó a comer, pero Harry prefirió quedarse en la habitación, descansando. Se despertó cuando ya era la hora de cenar, y escuchó que había un gran revuelo en el piso de abajo, bajó y vio a los miembros de la Orden y todo preparado para celebrar su cumpleaños. Todos querían animarle.

Cenaron, rieron, hablaron y por un rato olvidaron la situación en la que se encontraban y todos los males y las pérdidas que habían sufrido, parecían completamente felices. Cuando llegó la media noche la Sra. Weasly los mandó a la cama, pero Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a la habitación de Ron para comentar lo que sabían que tarde o temprano iban a tener que hacer.

-Ya lo tengo todo pensado, ahora os lo explicaré. Por supuesto que si vosotros también habéis planeado algo decirle, así haremos el que los tres creamos más conveniente. –dijo Harry.

-Yo no he planeado nada, como estamos con los preparativos de la boda...

-Pues yo si que he pensado algunas cosas que nos serán útiles -dijo Hermione sacando una libreta muggle.


	3. El Gran Día

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo del fic. Espero que os guste, este capítulo es el más "romántico" o "lemmon" que he escrito por ahora y creo que me quedo bonito. Bueno, mejor decidirlo vosotros. No sé si alguna de las escenas es un poco subidita, en mi opinión no pero cada uno opina una cosa.**

**El gran día.**

-Bueno, Harry empieza tú, yo sólo he pensado materias en las que tenemos que mejorar y lugares a los que es preciso que vayamos. Si tú ya tienes pensado como lo haremos sólo habría que adaptar lo tuyo y lo mío.

-Tienes razón, Hermione. Yo no tengo claro como lo haremos todo, pero sí un orden para el principio, luego todo irá según como sucedan las cosas... Nos quedaremos aquí hasta la boda de Fleur y Bill, que además nos viene bien, ya que el examen de aparición es antes de la boda y así Ron y yo nos sacaremos el permiso. Sí, Ron, es imprescindible que nos los saquemos, si hace falta practicaremos aquí –dijo Harry adelantándose a las quejas de su amigo que desde que había suspendido se tomaba muy mal cualquier mención al examen. -La noche de bodas –continuó- todo el mundo estará contento, sin preocupaciones o por lo menos para esa noche estarán olvidadas, y es bastante probable que casi todos estén algo bebidos, por lo que tampoco nos echaran en falta hasta el día siguiente. No dejaremos ninguna nota, espero que para el día de nuestra fuga Lupin ya me haya enseñado a controlar la mente lo suficiente para poder hacerle llegar un mensaje a tu madre, Ron, diciéndole que no se preocupe y que estamos bien.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lupin con todo esto? –preguntó Ron.

-Se me olvidó decíroslo, Lupin me va a enseñar oclumancia y legeremancia, dice que también es importante que vosotros aprendáis, así nos podremos defender. He pensado que también le voy a decir que me enseñe a hacer hechizos mentales. Siguiendo con el plan, al primer lugar al que iremos será al cementerio donde Voldemort revivió. Sí, Hermione, no me mires así, es un lugar al que no podemos evitar ir.

-Pero, ¿porqué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Tenemos que ir allí para saquear la tumba del padre de Voldemort y destruir todo lo que haya en ella, sobretodo los huesos. Esto es sumamente importante, así nos aseguraremos que Voldemort no pueda volver a revivirse, por lo menos por ese medio, en caso de que lo vuelvan a destruir y se quede sin poderes cuando los horrocruxes no estén destruidos.

-Entiendo, Harry. La verdad ahora que lo dices sí es algo necesario. Ya que estaremos allí debemos ir a la mansión Riddle porque es un lugar importante para Voldemort y creo que allí podría haber algún horcrux o al menos algo que nos pueda dar información. Es uno de los lugares que había pensado, en cuanto a nuestro entrenamiento...

-¡CHICOS! ¿qué estáis haciendo ahí? Os he dicho que os fuerais a acostar. Vamos Hermione ve a la habitación de Ginny. Buenas noches. –dijo la Sra. Weasly cabreada.

-Buenas noches. –contestaron los tres mientras Hermione salía de la habitación, tendrían que continuar la conversación en otro momento.

Al día siguiente, Harry como de costumbre se levantó antes que Ron, cogió la caja con las iniciales de su madre y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y se puso a mirar lo que había en la caja. La mayor parte de las cosas eran objetos muggles, como un estuche y una diadema, pero también vio una foto en la que había un matrimonio con una joven pelirroja, Harry supo enseguida que se trataba de sus abuelos y su madre, ¿porqué jamás los había conocido, entre el montón de cosas encontró una carta dirigida a Lillian Evans, en la carta le advertía que no se fiase de todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor, que tuviera mucho cuidado con todo el mundo, incluso con alguno de sus amigos. Harry comprendió que se podía referir perfectamente a Colagusano, pero se quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando vio quien firmaba la carta, sólo ponía las iniciales pero Harry las conocía perfectamente, llevaba todo el verano pensando en ellas, pues firmaba con las siglas R.A.B. Harry se guardó la carta en un bolsillo y subió la caja a la habitación de nuevo. Una vez allí despertó a Ron y bajaron a desayunar.

Los días pasaron con normalidad pero con poca intimidad para los tres ya que estaban con los preparativos de la boda y todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso. Al fin llegó el día del examen de aparición, Harry y Ron se fueron a primera hora de la mañana, acompañados por el Sr. Weasly. Harry se apareció a la primera y sin ningún problema. Ron estaba de los nervios y Harry pensó que si no se tranquilizaba no lo iba a conseguir, pero a la hora de la verdad el chico lo hizo estupendamente y aprobaron los dos. El Sr. Weasly les felicitó y se fueron a La Madriguera apareciéndose para celebrarlo y darles a los demás la noticia.

Mientras, en las clases de Lupin, Harry estaba haciendo grandes progresos y ya conseguía detener la intrusión de Lupin a su mente con toda facilidad. Lo que le faltaba controlar era la legeremancia pero poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo. Ron y Hermione iban más atrasados ya que nunca habían dado oclumancia pero, al parecer a Ron se le daba mejor que a Hermione.

La noche anterior a la boda consiguieron un poco de tiempo a solas y pudieron hablar del plan de huida.

-Mirar, nos iremos justo cuando todos se hayan ido a la cama, nosotros iremos a nuestras habitaciones y esperaremos que nos hagas una señal, Hermione, cuando Ginny se haya dormido. Después nos iremos.

-Esta bien, Harry pero, ¿dónde iremos? Estaremos cansados después de la fiesta... –preguntó Ron.

-Iremos al Caldero Chorreante a pasar la noche y así al día siguiente iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario.

Al día siguiente empezaron a llegar invitados a la boda de cualquier parte del mundo. Harry y Hermione nunca habían visto tantos magos juntos, exceptuando los mundiales de Quidditch. La boda fue por la noche y Harry entabló conversación con muchísima gente deseosa de hablar con el niño que sobrevivió. Aunque a Harry no le agradaba esa situación, hizo de tripas corazón y aceptó a hablar con todos y así intentar adjudicarle a algún invitado las siglas R.A.B, pero no tuvo suerte.

La mayor sorpresa de la noche fue cuando llegó Percy pues aunque estaba invitado nadie esperaba que apareciera. Éste saludó a todos los Weasly y a Hermione educadamente, pero cuando vio a Harry giró la cara y se marchó, a Harry no le importó ya conocía el orgullo de Percy y sabía que nunca cambiaría esa situación ni le pediría perdón.

Durante toda la noche Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar controlar con la mirada a Hermione y Ginny, que estaban preciosas las dos con su vestido de damas de honor de color oro hasta los pies, con la espalda totalmente descubierta y lo suficientemente ceñido para dejar a la vista la perfecta figura de las dos jóvenes. Al ver los dos amigos que las chicas eran el centro de atención de todos los chicos decidieron pasar con ellas el resto de la velada, asegurándose que nadie intentase nada con sus "amigas".

Cuando la boda acabó, Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevó a su cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ron? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí de esta forma? ¡Casi me mato en las escaleras! – Le dijo Hermione arreglándose el vestido.

-Esto... Hermione... yo... quería hablar contigo. –le dijo el chico tímidamente. ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

-¡Ron!¡Claro que quiero salir contigo! ¡¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Cuánto deseaba que me lo pidieras!

-¿Sí? No lo hacia porque creía que me dirías que no...

-Pues claro que quiero, hace mucho que te quiero tanto... –le dijo Hermione dándole un beso.

Tras la declaración de Ron se pasaron la noche abrazados y besándose, sin separarse ni un momento temiendo que al hacerlo dejarían de estar juntos.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba con Ginny en la habitación de ésta.

-Harry, sé que te vas a ir, no sé cuando pero sé que no te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados – le dijo Ginny sollozando.

-Tienes razón, Ginny. Nos vamos esta noche. No puedo decirte donde, te lo acabarían sacando...

Ginny no le dejó acabar dándole un beso. Harry le respondió y poco a poco empezaron a acariciarse con ternura, pero esa ternura fue convirtiéndose en pasión y se dirigieron a la cama de la chica. Una vez allí se fueron desnudando y poco a poco recorrieron sus cuerpos con sus manos e hicieron el amor apasionadamente, tanto que parecía que iba a surgir fuego entre sus cuerpos. No querían separarse, sabían que esa era su última noche juntos en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Harry despertó todo el mundo seguía durmiendo y tras besar a Ginny en la frente cariñosamente se fue al cuarto de Ron. Al entrar vio a Hermione durmiendo con Ron y se quedó muy sorprendido. ¡Por fin se han atrevido! Pero voy a tener que despertar a Hermione... – se dijo así mismo.

-¡Hermione, despierta!

-¡Harry!

-Hermione será mejor que vayas a tu cama antes de que algún Weasly se levante y te vea aquí...

-¡Es verdad, tienes razón! ¡Oye, tu cama no está desecha!

-Yo tampoco he dormido en mi cama esta noche, Hermione, acabo de llegar. No le digas nada a Ron.

-Entiendo... ¡Harry, el plan!

-No pasa nada nos iremos esta noche, no grites que vas a despertar a toda la casa y te verán aquí... – le dijo Harry en tono pícaro.

-Nos vemos luego. –se despidió la chica.

Al mediodía, Harry y Ron despertaron a la vez, ambos con una cara radiante de felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían.

-¡Harry, te tengo que contar una cosa!

-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione y yo estamos juntos! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Sí, Ron, te creo y sabes una cosa... ¡Por fin! Me alegro muchísimo que al final te hayas atrevido. Pero una cosa te digo... es mi mejor amiga y como le hagas daño... –le dijo Harry imitando a Ron cuando se trataba de proteger a Ginny.

-Va, Harry, ¡¡¡no digas tonterías! – dijo Ron riéndose. ¿Qué tal con Ginny?

-Bien, bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando dejas a la persona que más quieres y no te quieres separar de ella...

Durante la comida, Harry utilizó el muffliato para poder trazar el plan tranquilamente. El resto del día se lo pasaron las dos parejas juntas cada una por su lado. Al final de la tarde se dirigieron a las clases de oclumancia de Lupin. Harry ya dominaba la legeremancia perfectamente, sólo tendría que practicar un poco más. Ron ya sabía utilizar la oclumancia y estaba comenzando con la legeremancia, mientras que Hermione seguía empeñada en practicar oclumancia para controlarlo perfectamente.

Cuando todos estaban en la cama, Harry se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny. Hermione estaba allí consolando a Ginny que no paraba de llorar. Al ver a Harry, Hermione se apartó lo más lejos que pudo e hizo su equipaje. Harry abrazó a Ginny y le cogió la cara suavemente de forma que se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Cariño, no llores, no puedo verte así. No es un adiós para siempre, en unos meses nos veremos. Volveré, te lo prometo, volveré por ti, por volver a verte. Te quiero.

-¡¡Oh Harry!Tengo tanto miedo. Por favor ten cuidado, prométeme que me tendrás informada y que no arriesgarás tu vida sin motivo, no te hagas el héroe, por favor. ¡Cuídate!

-Sabes que no me haré el héroe, cariño tranquila. No nos va a pasar nada malo, cuidaremos los unos de los otros. Te contaré todo lo que ocurra, sea bueno o malo, te lo prometo. Quiero que te quedes la pareja de los espejos que me regalaron tus hermanos, así podremos vernos. –le dijo Harry dándole el espejo. ¿Sabes como funciona?

-Sí, sé utilizarlo. Muchas gracias Harry, así cuando hablemos sabré si estas bien o no... te lo veré en esos preciosos ojos verdes. Harry, haz que lo nuestro sea infinito, y no porque tú ya no estés aquí o no vuelvas... te querré siempre. –le dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Ginny. Me haces sentir tan especial... no llores, por favor. ¡Te quiero tanto! ¡No lo olvides! Mírame, nos tenemos que ir ya, mírame por favor y dame un beso. –le dijo Harry con un par de lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

Se dieron un último beso y Harry se dio rápidamente la vuelta, no quería irse pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer. Avisó a Hermione y salieron de la habitación dejando a Ginny sentada al borde de la cama tapándose la cara con las palmas de las manos. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Ron con mucho sigilo y sin pronunciar palabra. Hermione estaba emocionada por lo que había visto, no lo había oído pero sabía que había sido muy duro para sus amigos. Nada más entrar se encontraron a Ron acabando su equipaje.

-¡Bauleo! –dijo Harry.

-Vaya Harry, me podías haber hablado de ese hechizo y me habrías ahorrado bastante tiempo... ¿qué te pasa? –le dijo Ron al ver a su amigo llorar.

-Acaba de despedirse de tu hermana –le dijo en un susurro Hermione.

-Harry, tranquilo, volverás a verla, todos lo haremos, ¡ya verás!

-Gracias, Ron, pero prefiero no hablar ahora. Vamos al jardín así no escucharan el chasquido de la desaparición.

Se dirigieron allí y se aparecieron rápidamente en el Caldero Chorreante.

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Pronto subiré el cuarto capítulo. Un beso!**


	4. El primer paso

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el 4º capítulo. Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Ah! Que se me olvidó ponerlo en los otros capítulos. Todo lo que reconozcáis no es de mi invención propia, se lo debo todo a J.K. Rowling, ella es el genio.**

**4. El primer paso.**

-¡Hermione, Ron, levantaos tenemos que irnos! –dijo Harry golpeando con los nudillos a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya va, tranquilo... –contestó Ron.

-Debemos comprarnos túnicas, no es normal que vayamos con las del colegio, llamaremos la atención –comenzó a decir Hermione mientras desayunaban- también quiero comprar unos libros que nos serán útiles, así como pociones ya hechas que sean curativas e ingredientes para hacer nosotros mismos nuestras propias pociones. También...

-Hermione, ¿no crees que son demasiadas cosas? –le cortó Ron.

-No, vamos a estar solos y en peligro, debemos estar alerta y preparados. Eso me recuerda que tenemos que comprar un chivatoscopio, pero que sea de fiar, y comida y bebida para cuando estemos entre muggles.

-De acuerdo Hermione. También tenemos que comprar un mapa mágico... –propuso Ron.

-¿Un mapa mágico?-le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, es un mapa del lugar que quieres ver en cada momento, te marca las zonas según la intensidad de la magia del lugar. Por ejemplo un hogar familiar tendría poca intensidad, mientras que el callejón Diagon saldría perfectamente reflejado. –le explicó Ron.

-Eso nos será muy útil, sin duda.

-Bueno, también compraremos pergaminos y tinta, para las cartas que enviemos y porque quiero llevar al día todo lo que ocurra que tenga relevancia, y lo que sintamos en cada lugar. Así podremos controlar los lugares más importantes y donde debemos volver, los detalles, etc... –comentó Harry.

-Vale, pues vamos a por todo ya.

Poco a poco fueron comprando las cosas por separado, para ir más rápido. Ron se sentía mal porque no podía pagar casi nada, pero Harry le dio una bolsita llena de galeones, que no quiso aceptar a lo que Harry le dijo que sería su regalo de los 11 cumpleaños en los que no se conocían. Ron lo aceptó aunque fuera una excusa muy tonta, pero sabía que lo hiciera o no lo iba a tener que pagar Harry.

Se encontraron de nuevo cuando iban a entrar en Flouris & Blotts, pero cada uno se dirigió a por los libros que creían más convenientes.

-Hermione, en serio crees que necesitaremos tantos libros... –le dijo Ron ayudándole a llevar todos los libros que había cogido la chica.

-Sí, Ron, son necesarios. Mira este es de legeremancia para que Harry nos siga enseñando, y este es de pociones y antídotos, este otro es de encantamientos protectores...

-Sí, confiamos en el criterio de la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts... –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a su amiga - ¿Dónde encontraremos el mapa?

-Ah! Eso se pide en el mostrador, por lo menos eso hizo mi padre cuando lo compró.

Después de todas las compras volvieron al Caldero Chorreante. Se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Harry se sentó en la cama concentrándose para poder encontrar a la Sra. Weasly. Al cabo de media hora logró encontrarla...

-Sra. Weasly, tengo que hablar con usted, no se preocupe.

-¡¡¡Harry!¿Dónde estais? Nos teneis muy preocupados –dijo la Sra. Weasly saltando de la silla en la que estaba. Todos los de la Orden la miraron perplejos.

-¡Es Harry! ¡¡¡Está en mi cabeza! ¡Cómo habeis hecho una locura así! Sólo sois unos crios...

-Sra. Weasly, tenemos nuestros motivos. No puedo decirle ni donde estamos ni donde vamos. Tampoco vamos a volver, al menos por ahora. Esto es algo que comencé con Dumbledore y tengo que acabarlo. Hermione y Ron han venido porque han querido y es lo mejor Sra. Weasly. Les mantendré informados regularmente, contactaré con usted por este medio o por correo. Dígale a Remus que siento no haberle dicho nada pero lo habría impedido. No se preocupen estaremos bien, se lo prometo. Les estoy muy agradecido a todos. Tengo que dejar la comunicación Sra. Weasly, sólo quería que supiesen que estamos bien. Hasta la próxima.

Tras decir esto Harry dejó la conexión y a la Sra. Weasly temblando. Ésta se tuvo que sentar en la silla de nuevo para recuperarse y tras unos pocos minutos les contó a los demás miembros de la Orden todo lo que Harry le había dicho...

-Sabía que harían algo así, estos chicos nunca se están quietos. –dijo Arthur Weasly abrazando a su mujer.

-Cuando le di clases de oclumancia a Harry, me debió mentir porque ya debía controlarlo bastante, nunca conseguí entrar muy profundo en su mente, sólo vi un recuerdo en el que Dumbledore le hacía prometer que fuese lo que fuese lo que le ordenase debía obedecer... pero no logré pasar de ahí, Harry siempre me expulsaba rápidamente. –dijo Lupin llevándose las manos a la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación.

-Al menos nos mantendrá informados. –dijo Tonks pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Remus.

Ron y Hermione fueron a recoger a Harry a su cuarto para bajar a cenar. Una vez allí les dijo que ya había avisado a la Sra. Weasly.

-Bien hecho, Harry. ¿Mi madre te ha gritado?

-No, pero estaba muy asustada por nosotros, le he explicado un poco la situación y le he dicho que la mantendré informada.

-Ahora organicémonos. He pensado que Harry tú vas a aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para expertos, con el libro que te regale y estos que hemos comprado, una vez manejes los hechizos, nos enseñarás. Ron, tú te encargarás de aprender los encantamientos de protección para cuando estemos en peligro, para proteger nuestras cosas y para la batalla. También tendrás que enseñarnos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale, ¿Tú que harás?

-Me encargaré de las pociones. Iré haciendo antídotos y pociones que puedan ser útiles.

-Me parece genial Hermione, ¿qué haríamos sin ti? –le dijo Harry abrazándola.

-¡Oye que es mi novia!

-¡¡¡Tranquilo Ron, no te pongas celoso! –dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez riéndose.

-Bueno, chicos, vamos a prepararnos. Voy a organizar las pociones, he comprado un maletín para guardarlas ordenadas y que estén protegidas y no caduquen.

-Yo empezaré a leerme el libro que me regalaste.

-Muy bien, yo voy a seguir cenando y luego subiré, nos vemos.

Cuando dieron las últimas campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche, Harry fue a por sus amigos que ya estaban preparados.

-Nos vamos ya, cuanto antes mejor. –les dijo Harry.

-¿Después de la misión de hoy volveremos aquí? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, he pensado que es lo mejor, una vez aquí descansaremos y veremos cual es nuestro siguiente paso. Después ya no volveremos, en principio, pero por ahora podemos dejar las cosas aquí. –contestó Harry- vámonos.

Segundos después aparecían en medio de la oscuridad en el silencioso cementerio.

-¡Qué tétrico! Se me eriza el pelo sólo de estar aquí en medio de tantas tumbas... de noche... –exclamó Hermione agarrando a Ron del brazo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Es por aquí, ahí delante está la tumba. –dijo Harry.

-Ay! Mierda! –gritó Ron. Harry y Hermione se giraron de repente y vieron al pelirrojo en el suelo con un corte en la pierna bastante desagradable.

-Me tropecé con algo, no sé con qué... es igual, tranquilos no es nada grave, sigamos.

-Ya hemos llegado, quietos, esperar un momento, lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar si hay magia aquí. –dijo Harry.

-Este lugar no aparecerá en el mapa como mágico, es un cementerio muggle.-dijo Ron sentándose en una tumba.

-No me refiero al mapa. Cuando llegamos a la cueva Dumbledore notó señales de magia examinando el lugar, pero no sé como lo hizo. ¿Has leído algo sobre eso, Hermione?

-No, leí que con el paso de los años y la experiencia, todos los magos pueden detectar indicios de magia, pero no sé como podemos hacerlo nosotros...

-Bueno, estoy seguro que sí que hay señales de magia aquí, Voldemort no dejaría al alcance de todos algo tan importante para su regreso.

-¿Estas seguro? Recuerda que esta es la tumba de su padre y él lo detesta porque era muggle... –dijo Ron.

-Ya, si la protege no es por el valor sentimental que Voldemort siente hacia su padre, obviamente, sino porque debe conservar sus restos para poder revivir de nuevo, si lo necesitase.

Dicho esto Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la tumba, se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella y la tocó con un dedo. De repente sonó un ruido muy potente, como un trueno, que les alertó.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo sé, pero no es una buena señal, ¡Ron no te quedes parado, ven aquí!

-¡No puede ser, no puede estar pasando esto, oh no! Chicos... mi mano...

-¿Qué le pasa a tu mano Ron? Déjanos ver.

-Mi mano se ha... ¡¡se ha convertido en piedra!- les dijo Ron mostrándoles su mano petrificada.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerlo! Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y a mi me da una gran alegría...

**Un beso.**

**Layna**


	5. Visita al hospital

**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta! Quiero daros las gracias a todos por los reviews, me levantaron el ánimo para continuar con el fic! Bueno, aquí os dejo el 5º capítulo que espero que os agrade!**

**5. Visita al hospital.**

-¡Oh Dios mío¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Hermione asustada mientras se le acercaba – Tranquilo Ron, seguro que en los libros aparece algo para que recuperes... Ah! –gritó Hermione cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Cuidado Ron, mira al cielo! Está lleno de rocas y trozos de tumbas, eso es lo que le ha caído a Hermione en la cabeza, debe ser otra trampa¡Ponte a cubierto!

Ron no hizo caso a su amigo y se fue corriendo bajo una lluvia de rocas al cuerpo de Hermione. Le costaba mucho porque la pierna la tenía muy dolorida, pero no podía dejar allí a su chica, al alcance de todas las rocas.

-Hermione ya estoy contigo, te sacaré de aquí. –le dijo el pelirrojo mientras la agarraba con la mano buena y la llevaba bajo un ciprés lejos de las rocas. –Te pondrás bien, Hermione.

La dejó allí tumbada y fue a ayudar a Harry, cuando llegó vio a su amigo en el centro esquivando las rocas, ya tenía la situación bastante controlada pues había conseguido que las rocas bajaran poco a poco y se depositarán en el suelo con cuidado.

-¡Harry, ten cuidado!

-¡Ron, aparta¡Ve con Hermione, ir los dos a San Mungo, lo necesitáis, yo estaré bien! –le gritó Harry mientras hechizaba algunas rocas más. Sólo quería que sus amigos estuviesen a salvo, no iba a permitir que les ocurriera algo más por su culpa.

Cuando todas las rocas estuvieron en el suelo e inmóviles, oyó una voz sibilante tras su espalda, era una serpiente no muy grande que se dirigía hacia él.

-No debes acercarte a esa tumba, está encantada. No quiero morir por culpa de un simple crío –dijo la serpiente.

-¿Perdona¿Qué sabes tú sobre los hechizos de la tumba?

-Hace un tiempo, un hombre alto me dijo que si quería seguir con vida no me acercara a esa tumba, y eso es lo que he hecho. Pero hoy llegáis vosotros tres, niñatos, y os habéis atrevido a tocarla... mira lo que ha sucedido¡Podría haber muerto!

-¿Qué más dijo ese hombre¡Contesta!

-Escuché algunas cosas mientras la encantaba, le oí decir que la única forma que hay de tocarla es con sangre de un igual. No sé a que se refirió y no me importa. ¡Marchaos, no sois bien recibidos aquí!

-¿No sabes nada más, no puedes recordar nada más?

-¡No! El hombre desapareció de repente... y desde entonces no ha vuelto. Adiós.

-Adiós y gracias, pero creo que todavía no me voy a ir de aquí...

Tras esta conversación Harry le dio la espalda y se fue a ver a Ron y Hermione, que seguía inconsciente bajo el ciprés junto a su novio. Ron tenía la pierna cada vez peor y tenía hasta la muñeca petrificada, Harry pudo ver como se le iba extendiendo poco a poco.

-Ron, lleva a Hermione a San Mungo y que la curen, será lo mejor. Además tu también debes ir, cada vez estas peor¿podrás desaparecerte?

-Sí, no quiero dejarte aquí sólo, pero mi mano... debo ir a San Mungo, creo que Hermione está bien, pero mejor que la cure un sanador. Ten cuidado Harry.

Dicho esto Ron se desapareció con Hermione, Harry se sentó en el mismo sitio en el que estaban segundos antes sus dos amigos y reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho la serpiente.

-Debe referirse a mi sangre, los dos somos mestizos además la profecía dice que soy su igual, él me marcó como su igual...

Se encaminó hacia la tumba y sacó la navaja de Sirius. La agarró con fuerza y se hizo un corte en el brazo. Al acercar el brazo ensangrentado a la tumba y derramar algunas gotas sobre ella, no sucedió nada, todo siguió en calma... las rocas permanecían en el suelo. Había logrado pasar la barrera y ya podía destruir la tumba.

-¡Bombarda! –gritó Harry. La tumba se rompió en pedazos dejando al descubierto una vieja caja roída y rota en la que se podían ver unos huesos humanos.

-¡Ah¿Qué ha sido eso? –gritó Harry en la oscuridad levantándose del suelo. Algo le había empujado hacia atrás con un fuerte golpe. Se acercó de nuevo y vio que había un escudo protector en la caja, dentro del escudo había una nota flotando. Harry se acercó con cuidado para no volver a tocar el escudo y leyó:

_"Aunque seas mi igual no los podrás tocar, pues para ello deberás tus sentimientos olvidar y un trozo de tu carne entregar"_

-¡Qué¿Olvidar mis sentimientos? Sólo sé dejar la mente en blanco gracias a Remus... espero que eso sirva. ¡Un trozo de mi carne? Claro, es lo que dijo Dumbledore, así el adversario ya está herido¡uff! esto me va a doler...

Harry cogió la navaja de Sirius de nuevo y se cortó un trozo de carne del brazo, gimiendo de dolor. Como pudo lo echó dentro junto a los huesos, y el trozo de carne sorprendentemente sí cruzó el escudo protector. Entonces se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco como había hecho tantas veces, pero le costó más de lo normal ya que el dolor del brazo le impedía concentrarse, sentía que se estaba mareando. Se sentó en el suelo y se concentró de nuevo, al final lo consiguió y al abrir los ojos vio que el escudo se había desvanecido.

-¡Bien¡Ya los tengo! – dicho esto Harry hizo que se apareciese una mochila y metió la caja dentro. Se sentía débil y no sabía si podría destruir los huesos fácilmente, prefería estar en perfectas condiciones cuando lo intentase, y preferiblemente con Ron y Hermione.

Se apareció en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante y dejó la mochila oculta bajo la capa invisible y con varios escudos protectores. Tras hacer esto se dirigió a San Mungo.

Una vez en San Mungo, se dirigió a la que parecía ser la recepcionista.

-Perdone, estoy buscando a unos amigos, tal vez podría ayudarme a saber dónde puedo encontarlos. Se trata de una chica con un golpe en la cabeza y un amigo con un corte en la pierna y una mano de piedra... –dijo Harry como si tener una mano de piedra fuera algo de lo más normal, para no llamar la atención.

-Claro muchacho, entraron hace un rato... aún no me explico como dos jóvenes se han podido hacer esas heridas¿en qué estarían pensando...¡Pero si tú también estas herido! Ven por aquí que te atiendan... ¡estos jóvenes, no tienen cabeza! –murmuró la recepcionista mientras dirigía a Harry a otra sala en la que había un joven sanador – Quédate aquí, ahora te curaran a tí luego ya verás a tus amigos.

-¡Hola! A ver que tenemos aquí... dijo inspeccionando a Harry. ¡Cómo te has hecho estas heridas y este corte? Es bastante profundo... ¡aquí te falta un trozo de carne! –se detuvo a mirar a la cara a Harry para pedirle explicaciones y entonces la vio... y puso una cara de sorpresa tan grande que si no hubiera sido por el dolor que sentía por las heridas Harry se hubiera echado a reir.

-Tu cicatriz... ¡Eres Harry Potter!

-Encantado señor... –contestó Harry haciendo el ademán de darle la mano.

-Richard McTufly, pero me puedes llamar Rik. –le contestó el sanador respondiendo a su gesto.

-De acuerdo. Rik podría aliviarme un poco el dolor... es bastante insufrible...

-Claro, pero ¿Cómo te has hecho estas heridas?

-La mayor parte, es decir, el corte y el trozo de carne que me falta me lo he hecho yo mismo.

-¡Qué? Pero... ¿Porqué?

-Me temo que eso no puedo decírselo, señor, sólo le diré que no tuve otra alternativa. Espero que pueda arreglarlo... la verdad es que me duele bastante.

-Claro, los otros cortes no son tan graves y sanaran en un momento, el que es más profundo en una media hora con esta poción sanara. Eso sí recuperar el trozo de carne que te has cortado va a ser doloroso... ¿no me puedes decir porqué te lo has cortado?

-No, además si se lo dijera no me creería...

-Está bien, Harry. Tomate estas dos pociones, la segunda es para recuperar la carne, el proceso, como ya te he dicho, será doloroso...- antes de que Rik hubiera acabado la frase Harry ya se había tomado las dos pociones de un trago.

-Gracias, Rik. Por cierto¿puedo ir a ver a unos amigos que también están aquí?

-Lo mejor será que te quedes en reposo...

-Puedo quedarme en reposo en una habitación con ellos.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Hermione Granger, que tiene un golpe en la cabeza, y Ronald Weasly, con un corte en la pierna y...

-¡Y una mano de piedra¿Esos son tus amigos? El pelirrojo tampoco quiso decirme como se había hecho lo de la mano... ¡hace un rato les atendí! No sé como os lo habréis hecho pero petrificar a las personas es magia muy avanzada. De hecho es magia negra...

Puedo llevarte con la chica, ya debe estar recuperada. Pero el pelirrojo está en otro departamento... lo de la mano es bastante complicado de arreglar, pero tranquilo, nuestros sanadores son unos expertos, muy buenos, de los mejores –dijo al ver la cara de preocupación del chico mientras le guiaba a través de los pasillos del hospital en busca de la habitación de Hermione. A Harry le había caído muy bien el médico, no era muy entrometido, parecía que sabía lo que se hacia y, además, era simpático. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea...

-Disculpe señor, digo Rik, si alguna vez necesitamos su ayuda¿podemos acudir a usted directamente?

-¿Cómo dices? Ah! Claro que sí. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Pero en ese caso deberás confiar un poco más en mí... si no en esta ocasión, si surgiese otra más grave, me gustaría que me dijeses el porque de las heridas...

-Me parece bien... Gracias!

-¡HARRY! –gritó Hermione al verlo entrar en su habitación.

-¡Hermione estas bien¡Estaba preocupado!

-Sí, yo estoy bien. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, los médicos me dijeron que me trajo un pelirrojo, así que sabía que Ron estaba aquí y que ya lo estaban atendiendo, pero no sabia nada de ti¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Lo conseguiste?

-Más o menos, Hermione. Ya te contaré luego. Ahora quiero descansar un poco, estoy agotado y además empiezo a sentirme un poco mal, debe ser la poción regeneradora de carne... creo que voy a tumbarme un rato. –dijo Harry con muy mala cara y casi sin poder sostenerse en pie.

-Ven Harry –dijo Rik haciendo aparecer una cama al lado de la de Hermione.- te dije que necesitabas reposar. Estate tranquilo, que se pasara. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a seguir atendiendo a otros pacientes. Os mantendré informados sobre el estado de vuestro amigo, en cuanto pueda les diré que también le manden a esta habitación. Creo que teneis cosas de las que hablar... Bueno, hasta luego.

-Adios, Rik, muchas gracias –musitó Harry.

-Chao, Rik! –se despidió Hermione tumbándose también en su cama.

Al cabo de unas horas, Harry y Hermione despertaron. Ron todavía no estaba con ellos, eso no era una buena señal. No sabían que hacer, así que decidieron llamar a Rik mediante un avión de papel hechizado. A los diez minutos apareció el médico con cara de cansancio.

-¿Pasa algo chicos?

-Nos preguntábamos si sabrías algo sobre nuestro amigo Ronald Weasly... –le dijo Harry.

-Sí, sé algo... bueno todavía están tratándole. Resulta que la conversión en piedra se va haciendo más y más grande. Cuando fui a ver como iba el pobre tenía todo el brazo y medio torso petrificado. Le han dormido para poder atenderle sin que sienta dolor ni se ponga más nervioso e interrumpa el trabajo de los médicos que le están atendiendo. Está costando porque al parecer es magia negra muy avanzada... no sé donde habrá metido la mano el chico pero no ha sido muy inteligente al hacerlo...

-¡Gracias a él, nos hemos librado de cosas mucho peores¡Se ha portado como un héroe al tocarlo él¡¡No se atreva a insultar a Ron! –gritó histérica Hermione, dejando perplejo tanto a Harry como a Rik.

-Lo siento, Srta. Granger, no quise ofenderla ni insultar a su amigo. Simplemente fue una expresión. Bueno, si os parece bien me acercaré a ver como van y vendré enseguida a avisaros.

-Gracias, Rik.

-Sí, gracias. Siento haberte gritado. –dijo Hermione ruborizada.

Al cabo de otros diez minutos, Rik apareció por la puerta arrastrando a Ron, que iba en una especie de silla de ruedas muggle.

-Bueno, aquí teneis a vuestro amigo. Sano y salvo! Hasta luego.

-Chao, Rik.

-¡Ron¿cómo estas¿Te duele¿Te lo han arreglado todo? –preguntó la chica saltando de su cama.

-Sí, estoy bien, al parecer se me estaba extendiendo por el cuerpo. Pero reconocieron que tipo de magia negra había sido y me pudieron curar.

-Menos mal! Bueno ahora que estamos los tres, tengo que contaros lo que paso. ¡Si no reventaré! Allí en el cementerio, cuando las rocas se establecieron en el suelo de nuevo, una serpiente me dijo que sólo un igual a Voldemort podría tocar y acercarse a la tumba. Pensé que sería yo porque soy mestizo como él y porque según Dumbledore Voldemort me marcó como su igual. Bueno el caso es que pude destruir la tumba y sacar los huesos. Habían más trampas, pero conseguí traspasarlas, aunque bueno, me deje un trozo de mi cuerpo en el intentó... –les comentó mostrando el trozo de su brazo que se estaba acabando de regenerar. –Después como me sentía débil y no sabía si sería capaz de destruir los huesos los metí en una mochila y los deje en mi habitación del Caldero Chorreante, bien protegida y bajo la capa invisible.

-¡Bien hecho, Harry! Entre los tres seguro que será más fácil y más rápido destruirlos –comentó Ron.

-Eso mismo pensé yo... pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Chicos, vosotros no estáis bien todavía. Os quedareis aquí, mejorando. Yo me iré al Caldero Chorreante y leeré en los libros que tenemos que tipo de maldiciones y trampas podemos encontrar al atacar los huesos. Creo que no va a ser una tarea sencilla. Bueno, me marcho ya, tengo mucho que hacer. –dicho esto se dirigió a Harry y le besó en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a Ron y le beso tiernamente en los labios y desapareció.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos recuperemos durmiendo... la verdad es que estoy cansado y me duele todo el cuerpo. –dijo Ron acomodándose en la cama en la que había estado Hermione.

-Sí, yo también estoy cansado todavía. Buenas noches... o buenas tardes, ya no sé ni que hora es...

-Es igual, buenas noches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias a: **

**-Pedro I: eres mi mejor lector! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que haya gustado este capítulo.**

**-Carmen: Gracias, cuidate!**

**-Wolf: gracias por volver! Ya creía que te había perdido...**

**-Isaki: tienes razón el principio es un poco introductorio, pero creo que era algo necesario para mencionar ciertas cosas que luego tendrán importancia.**

**Bueno, pues eso es todo... gracias por leerme. Y ahora un poquito de publicidad... tengo un fic nuevo, bueno es como un songfic, se llama "Tan sólo un juego" os invito a leerlo...**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. Los Huesos Malditos

**Hey!!! Q pasa??? Ya estoy de vuelta... espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! Nos leemos al final!**

**6. Los huesos malditos.**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, bajo una montaña de libros inmensa, intentando encontrar algún apartado interesante y que le pudiera servir sobre magia oscura protectora porque supuso que sería de ese tipo el hechizo que debía proteger los huesos del padre de Voldemort. Aunque también se había planteado que los huesos no tuvieran ninguna protección más, porque la verdad es que ya habían tenido muchos problemas para conseguirlos como para que encima tuvieran algunos más. Tras dos horas de lectura rápida no había encontrado nada que le pudiera servir, así que decidió que lo que haría sería protegerse a ella misma con hechizos lo suficientemente potentes para no sufrir daño alguno cuando intentará destruir los huesos. Porque sí, había decidido que iba a destruir los huesos ella, sus amigos ya lo habían pasado mal y ella no había podido hacer casi nada, no quería que ellos volvieran a San Mungo.

Una vez encontró hechizos protectores bastante potentes fue a la habitación de Harry que con un simple "alohomora" se abrió... –"Menudo desastre esta hecho Harry, dice que ha dejado los huesos perfectamente protegidos y se le olvida cerrar bien la puerta..." –pensó Hermione. Ya en la habitación la chica buscó los huesos por todas partes pero no logró encontrarlos... tanteó con las manos todos los rincones porque sabía que estaban bajo la capa invisible pero ni aún así los encontró... de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza que la hizo estremecerse...

-No pueden haber entrado y habérselos llevado ya, nadie sabe ni donde estamos ni que los tenemos... –dijo Hermione. -¿Dónde pueden estar? Ah! ya sé que haré¿es probable que Harry haya utilizado ese hechizo...? No sabía que lo conociera, pero bueno, Harry siempre es una caja de sorpresas... ¡APARESCO! –gritó Hermione apuntando al techo de la habitación. En ese momento se apareció la mochila en la que Harry había guardado los huesos en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡¡Bien!! Voy a ver si consigo destruirlos... –dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta que una sombra se había formado tras ella tras el hechizo.

Hermione se dirigió con paso decidido a la esquina en la que estaba la mochila cuando una mano putrefacta la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la empujó al suelo.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –gritó mientras se giraba para ver que le había atacado.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Es... es un inferi!!!

Hermione no sabía de donde había salido ese ser, ni como reaccionar. Lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

-A ver... ¿Cómo puedo eliminar un inferi? Recuerdo que Dumbledore utilizó el fuego, o eso nos contó Harry... Vale, entonces ya sé que tengo que hacer y si no da resultado... bueno, vamos allá! –se dijo Hermione, muy nerviosa, abriendo la puerta haciendo gala de toda la valentía Gryffindor que corría por sus venas.

-¡Incendio! –gritó apuntando al inferi. Enseguida este comenzó a arder y a dar vueltas por la habitación. -¡Petrificus Totalus! –gritó de nuevo Hermione que se estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa al verlo de un lado a otro. Al cabo de pocos minutos el inferi se convirtió en cenizas y Hermione se dirigió, más calmada, a los huesos de nuevo.

-Veamos... espero que funcione, estoy harta de tanta sorpresita... "Bombarda!" –tras este hechizo los huesos desaparecieron sin más... o eso le pareció a Hermione.

-¡Bien! Al final no ha sido tan difícil... ¡A veces el hechizo más sencillo es el más acertado!

De repente, Hermione escuchó un grito desgarrador dentro de su cabeza. Era Harry¡¡estaba gritando de dolor!!! La chica no sabía que pasaba, estaba asustada y se sentía culpable sin saber porque. No entendía nada, pero tenía muy claro que algo había ocurrido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Molly tienes alguna noticia más de Harry? –preguntó Arthur Weasly al bajar a la cocina para desayunar antes de irse al trabajo.

-No, nada. Harry no se ha vuelto a poner en contacto conmigo. ¡Ojala¿Estarán bien?

-Claro que sí, cariño. No les pasará nada, y al fin y al cabo no tener noticias a veces es la mejor noticia.

-Eso espero... estoy muy preocupada.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas Harry se puso en contacto contigo ayer, estarán en algún lugar planeando lo que tengan pensado hacer. Todavía no les habrá dado tiempo para meterse en problemas, cariño.

-¿Tú crees que Ginny sabrá algo? He estado pensándolo y tal vez Harry le haya dicho algo de su plan o se ha puesto en contacto con ella...

-Es probable, pero si algo malo les pasa y Ginny se entera, nos lo dirá. Estoy seguro. Bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Si tienes noticias de los chicos, avísame. Hasta luego. –se despidió besando a su mujer.

-Hasta luego. Si tú te enteras de algo, mándame una lechuza, haz el favor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, la Orden del Fénix estaba reunida en casi toda su plenitud (los únicos que no habían acudido a la reunión fueron los Weasly ya que tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza). El tema principal de la reunión era dónde y qué debían estar haciendo Harry, Ron y Hermione. Remus estaba sentado en una esquina con las manos cubriéndose la cara, estaba agotado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y encima pronto sería luna llena. Tonks estaba sentada a su lado, acariciando la espalda de su novio con dulzura, sabía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal, quería y adoraba a Harry y ahora este se había ido a saber donde.

-Buenos días a todos. –saludó McGonagall– os he reunido tan temprano para comentar si tenemos alguna pista sobre el paradero de los chicos y, sobretodo, por si se nos ha escapado algo sobre que es lo que están tramando y que fue lo que Dumbledore le pidió a Harry.

-La verdad es que es extraño que Dumbledore le confiara una misión a Harry y que no lo comentara a la Orden. Debe ser algo muy importante. –contestó Moody más para sí mismo que para los demás miembros de la Orden, aunque todos pudieron escucharle.

-A mí no me comentó nada... y la verdad es que creía que Harry confiaba en mí. Me daba esa impresión, pero debió ser cosa mía, porque al parecer ni siquiera me ha tenido en cuenta...

-Remus... no pienses eso. Sabes que Harry te quiere mucho y que confía mucho en ti, pero también sabes que Harry es muy independiente y que siempre se ha sabido cuidar muy bien él sólo, sin ayuda de nadie. –le dijo cariñosamente Tonks.

-¿Nadie sabe nada más? Estamos como al principio. Kingsley quiero que vayas a San Mungo y les digas que si llegan el señor Potter, Weasly, y la Srta Granger o tienen noticias de ellos, que nos avisen de inmediato. Es probable que no utilicen sus nombres reales, sobretodo Potter, así que será mejor que los describas.

-De acuerdo, voy ya para allá. –dijo el auror desapareciendo.

-Los demás seguiremos con las tareas que ya teníamos asignadas. Remus quiero hablar contigo a solas. Que paséis un buen día todos o, al menos, intentarlo. –terminó McGonagall despidiéndose de los demás.

Remus esperó a que todos salieran para levantarse de su silla. Se acercó a la mesa de McGonagall y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

-Remus, quería hablar contigo sobre tu misión y sobre Harry.

-Lo suponía, sobre Harry ya he dicho todo lo que sabía. Es la verdad, Harry no me contó nada...

-Te creo, Remus. Todos estos años con Harry en el colegio me han hecho ver lo independiente que es, no te tomes en serio que no te haya contado nada, simplemente él es así.

-Lo sé, pero me duele tanto. Si le pasa algo, a él, a Ron o a Hermione... ¡no me lo perdonaré jamás!

-Tranquilo, no les ocurrirá nada. Lo que te quería decir sobre ellos es que quiero que me tengas informado de lo que sea. Es muy probable que Harry te escriba a ti o se ponga en contacto contigo, sólo quiero pedirte que nos avises. Todos estamos preocupados por ellos.

-Claro que lo haré. Puedes estar tranquila.

-Gracias. Sobre tu misión. Dentro de pocos días habrá luna llena, no quiero que salgas en esta luna llena. Estas muy sensible y pareces más agotado que los demás meses, lo mejor será que te quedes en las mazmorras del colegio o en la casa de los gritos como acostumbrabas a hacer... pero no quiero que salgas, de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro. Tampoco tengo ganas de salir. Bueno, creo que voy a ir a acostarme un rato, la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien. Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! –gritó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos y doblado por la mitad encogiéndose de dolor.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? –le dijo Ron asustado, tenía agarrado como podía a su amigo. –¡espera voy a por Rik!

Salió en su busca y le encontró atendiendo a otro paciente, pero eso a Ron no le importó.

-¡Rik!¡Harry!¡Le pasa algo!¡Ven, corre!

Rik salió corriendo tras el pelirrojo, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran de esa manera pero estaba muy preocupado. Además se trataba de Harry Potter, jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa le ocurría algo al niño-que-vivió. Cuando llegaron Harry seguía retorciéndose de dolor, pero ya no gritaba y estaba un poco más calmado. Estaba temblando y pálido, muy pálido.

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry? –preguntó Rik.

-Es... es... es la maldición cruciatus, no puedo soportarlo más! –gritó Harry con la voz entrecortada.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron Rik y Ron al unísono.

-¿Cómo puede ser?¿Quién te la ha echado, Harry?

-Nadie, Rik. Creo que ya se ha pasado... ya no siento dolor. –dijo Harry relajando su cuerpo.

-Creo que deberías contarme que esta ocurriendo de una vez por todas, no? –dijo Rik un poco mosqueado ante la situación.

-Sí, Harry, yo también quiero saberlo. –dijo Ron.

-Rik no puedo decírtelo. Vendrán preguntando por nosotros y es mejor que no sepas nada, porque acabaran sacándote la información. Ron, te lo contaré cuando ya no estemos aquí.

-De acuerdo, Harry. Pero puedes, podéis, confiar en mí. Voy a buscarte una poción que te alivie.

-Gracias, Rik. Te lo contaremos pero todo a su debido tiempo.

-Ya se ha ido Rik. Ahora dime que ha pasado.

-Ron, creo que Hermione ha destruido los huesos.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Y porqué te ha afectado tanto a ti?¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Ron, estaba dormido y he soñado que Hermione destruía los huesos con el hechizo Bombarda. En ese instante, me ha empezado a doler todo el cuerpo. Luego le preguntaremos, pero estoy convencido de que lo ha hecho y creo saber porque me ha afectado tanto... luego te lo cuento. –dijo Harry ya que en ese momento apareció Rik de nuevo por la habitación.

-Harry tomate esto, bébetela toda para que te haga efecto cuanto antes.

-Gracias, Rik. Si alguien pregunta por nosotros y seguimos aquí, di que ya nos hemos ido... no deben encontrarnos.

-... esta bien, Harry. Pero espero no tener que mentir.

-Tranquilo, con que digas eso será suficiente. No quiero que se preocupen por nosotros por unas simples heridas...

-No tan simples, Harry.

-Lo sé, Rik. Pero ya estamos sanos, no es necesario.

-Bueno, os dejo. Tengo que continuar con mis consultas.

-Hasta luego, Rik.

Justo cuando Rik, salía de la habitación, Hermione se aparecía con cara de preocupación.

-¿¡Harry estas bien!? Te oí gritar, no sé como...

-Hermione¿Has destruido los huesos? –preguntó Ron.

-Sí, y justo en ese momento fue cuando lo oí...

-Creo que sé que es lo que ha pasado... mirar, utilice mi sangre para destruir la tumba, y también use mi carne para poder coger los huesos, como ya os conté. Creo que en ese momento, cuando tuve que utilizar mi propia carne para cogerlos surgió una especie de conexión, una trampa más de Voldemort. Creo que lo que ha pasado es que Voldemort hizo que aquél que pudiera coger los huesos, si intentaba destruirlos sentiría mucho dolor, como la maldición cruciatus, para que así nunca lograra destruirlos por temor a ese dolor. Cuando Hermione los ha destruido no tenía ni idea de que las consecuencias las iba a pagar yo. Pero la verdad es que lo has hecho genial, Hermione.

-Pero Harry... he hecho que sufrieras un dolor horroroso... –dijo Hermione llorando y abrazando a Harry.

-No pasa nada, Hermione. Has hecho lo que debías¿lo habrías hecho si hubieses sabido la conexión? No, claro que no. No lo hubierais hecho ninguno de los dos, que nos conocemos... –dijo Harry sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo.

-Tienes razón, Harry. No lo habríamos hecho, y ahora ya están destruidos y tú ya estas mejor. Se te nota en la cara. –dijo Ron.

-Sí, la verdad es que me encuentro muchísimo mejor. Gracias Hermione¡no llores que eres la mejor!

-Pero... pero... –gimoteó Hermione.

-Ni pero ni nada..., has hecho lo que debías. ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero! –le dijo Harry sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Ey, chaval! Que es mi novia... –dijo Ron de broma.

-Si es que... ¿que haría yo sin vosotros dos? –dijo Hermione abrazando a sus dos chicos.

-Chicos... siento interrumpiros pero hay un auror, Kingsley, que está preguntando por vosotros. Dice que si os vemos o tenemos noticia de algunos de vosotros tres les avisemos enseguida. Le he dejado esperando en mi despacho, con la excusa de darle una poción urgente a otro paciente. Pero le he dicho que enseguida volvía. ¿Qué queréis que le diga? En recepción, le han dicho que estáis aquí y que os he atendido yo, es cuestión de tiempo que os encuentren... –dijo Rik nervioso. Había dicho todo eso tan rápido que casi no había dado ni tres pasos desde la puerta.

-Esta bien, Rik. Nosotros nos vamos ya, es lo mejor. Dile que ya nos hemos marchado. –contestó Harry.

-De acuerdo, pero y si me pregunta que os ha pasado...

-Entonces dile lo que sabes. Mejor no te metas en problemas por nuestra culpa. –le dijo Hermione.

-La verdad es que no sé casi nada...

-Por eso, así no te metes en problemas. –le dijo Ron.

-Rik, no le comentes que te he pedido que nos atiendas tú si tenemos algún problema. Haz que crea que hemos sido unos pacientes más... y no digas nada sobre esto último que me ha pasado¿vale?

-Claro, Harry. Bueno iros ya, voy a hablar con él. Escribirme alguna vez, aunque no os pase nada, quiero estar seguro. Bueno, ha sido un placer.

-Adiós, Rik. Muchas gracias. –dijeron los tres amigos a la vez. Tras la despedida, desaparecieron de la habitación hasta la habitación de Harry del Caldero Chorreante.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejarme algún review más... voy escasa de ellos... ¬¬**

**Bueno, Pedro gracias por tus reviews, tomaré en cuenta tus consejos! Gracias!**

**Besos a todos!**


End file.
